Non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, or NIDDM, and Type II diabetes are synonymous. NIDDM patients have an abnormally high blood glucose concentration when fasting and delayed cellular uptake of glucose following meals or after a diagnostic test known as the glucose tolerance test. NIDDM is diagnosed based on recognized criteria (American Diabetes Association, Physician's Guide to Insulin-Dependent (Type I) Diabetes, 1988; American Diabetes Association, Physician's Guide to Non-Insulin-Dependent (Type II) Diabetes, 1988).
Insulin-Dependent diabetes mellitus, IDDM, and Type I diabetes are synonymous. IDDM patients have an abnormally high blood glucose concentration when fasting and delayed cellular uptake of glucose following meals or after a diagnostic test known as the glucose tolerance test. IDDM is diagnosed based on recognized criteria (American Diabetes Association, Physician's Guide to Insulin-Dependent (Type I) Diabetes, 1988).
Impaired glucose tolerance occurs when the rate of metabolic clearance of glucose from the blood is less than that commonly occurring in the general population after a standard dose of glucose has been orally or parenterally administered (American Diabetes Association, Physician's Guide to Non-Insulin-Dependent (Type II) Diabetes, 1988). Impaired glucose tolerance can occur in NIDDM, IDDM, gestational diabetes and obesity. Impaired glucose tolerance can also occur in individuals not meeting the diagnostic criteria for these disease states. Impaired glucose tolerance in non-diabetic individuals is a predisposing factor for the development of NIDDM.
Obesity is a condition in which there is an increase in body fat content resulting in excess body weight above the accepted norms for age, gender, height, and body build (Bray, Obesity, An Endocrine Perspective, p. 2303, Multihormonal Systems and Disorders (1989)). Accepted norms have been determined by life insurance mortality experience and by incidence of morbidity in relation to body composition. The excess mortality that occurs in obese individuals results from diseases that are predisposed by this condition. They include cancer, cardiovascular disease, digestive disease, respiratory disease and diabetes mellitus.
In patients with chronic hyperglycemia such as occurs in non-insulin dependent diabetes and insulin-dependent diabetes, glucose-dependent protein crosslinking occurs at a rate in excess of the norm (Bunn, American Journal of Medicine, Vol. 70, p. 325, 1981) resulting in altered tertiary protein structure (Brownlee, Chapter 18, Diabetes Mellitus, p. 279, 1990). Excessive non-enzymatic glycosylation of proteins contributes to diabetic complications and complications of aging in non-diabetic humans, such as neuropathy, nephropathy, retinopathy, hypertension, and atherosclerosis (Brownlee, 1990, supra).
Hyperglycemia is defined as blood glucose concentration in excess of the accepted norm for the general population (American Diabetes Association, Physician's Guide to Non-Insulin-Dependent (Type II) Diabetes, 1988).
While the relationship between these conditions is known, it would be an advantage to have a drug which can treat or prevent all of them.